From Me To You
by Jade Limill
Summary: This is a songfic. I'm using songs in each chapter, and attempting to get Sarah and Jareth
1. From Me To You

Disclaimer: Don'r own Beatles or any of their songs. I'm working on Jareth, but still don't own any Labyrinth stuff.  
Jareth was sitting in his throne one year, eight months, three days, twenty hours, six mintues, and eighteen secxonds after Sarah had defeated him. He looked in at Sarah, once again. She was at a Beatles concert.  
  
If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me,  
And I'll send it along,  
With love, from me, to you.  
  
How fitting,' Jareth thought, and suddenly had a good idea. He made Sarah hear his voice singing, right by her ear, though it was the same song.  
  
I've got everything that you want,  
Like a heart that's oh, so true,  
Just call on me, And I'll send it along, With love, from me, to you.  
  
Sarah eyes got wide and she gasped, but still she listened. Jareth continued singing the song.  
  
I've got arms that long to hold you, To keep you by my side,  
I've got lips that long to kiss you, and keep you satisfied.  
  
If there's anything that you want, If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me, And I'll send it along, With love, from me, to you.  
  
Call on me.  
  
To you,  
Just call on me,  
And I'll send it along,  
With love, from me, to you.  
  
I've got arms that long to hold you, To keep you by my side,  
I've got lips that long to kiss you, and keep you satisfied.  
  
If there's anything that you want, If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me, And I'll send it along, With love, from me, to you.  
  
To you.  
To you.  
To you.  
  
Sarah looked back as the song ended, but Jareth was not there.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Goblin King," Sarah said, turning back to the concert. "I'll keep that in mind." Her friend Mina looked at her strangely, but shrugged and listened to the next song, Can't buy me love.  
  
Jareth shook his head. "Good, I hope you do." He didn't let Sarah hear that last part.  
  
A/N: Hello to all of my reviewers. And readers. Mostly reviewers. I might make thi into an actual story, but some of you have to convince me. As in, unless I get more than two reviews pleading/asking for one, there's not going to be another chapter.  
SO REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Hit Me with Your Best Shot

Chapter 2: Hit Me With Your Best Shot Jareth was bored. Sarah went to school, ate, came home, did homework, and slept. He wondered how she could live that dismal life. Even her family members were boring. All Toby did was whine and cry. Richard went to work as an attorney, and Karen was stay-at-home mom. Oh, look, a change. Sarah's friend had come over. And she brought something with her. "Hey, Sarah! I brought that tape that you wanted," Lizzie said. "Cool! Let's play it!" Sarah exclaimed happily. Then the first song came on. And Sarah sang along to it.  
Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history,  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me,  
That's okay, let's see how you do it,  
Put up your dukes let's get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot,  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!  
Jareth realized that this song was meant for him to hear, especially when Sarah kept looking at the little statue of him on her vanity.  
You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair,  
But that's okay, see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!  
Sarah knew that Jareth was watching her. She truly did mean for this song to go to him.  
Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history,  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me Before I put another notch in my lipstick case,  
you better make sure you put me in my place.  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with youre best shot!  
Fire away!  
Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!  
Sarah continued singing other songs, but Jareth no longer listened.  
#  
A/N: Okay, this will turn into a story. If anyone hasn't heard a song, email me and I'll email you the mp3. If it works. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Replies:  
MorganLeFay99- You haven't heard it? Allow me to go kill myself now. I can email you the song if you want.  
Nugrey-Thanks. I will.  
Catt21- Don't worry, i have the next chapter planned.  
Bree McGregor- Thanks! 


	3. In Your Wildest Dreams

Chapter 3: In Your Wildest dreams Sarah went to bed that night, listening to the Moody Blues tape, her favorite one. She dreamed she was in Jareth's castle, and he was watching her sleep through a crystal.  
Once upon a time Once when you were mine I remember skies Reflected in eyes I wonder where you are I wonder if you think about me Once upon a time In your wildest dreams Once the world was new Our bodies felt the morning dew That greets the brand new day We couldn't tear ourselves away I wonder if you care I wonder if you still remember Once upon a time In your wildest dreams Sarah watched in fascination as Jareth started singing. As she listened to the song, she realized how perfect this song really was for him. And when the music plays And when the worlds are touched with sorrow When the music plays I hear the sound I had to follow Once upon a time Once beneath the stars The universe was ours Love was all we knew And all I knew was you I wonder if you know I wonder if you think about it Once upon a time In your wildest dreams Jareth danced around with the goblins, singing and never noticing the eyes watching him.  
And when the music plays And when the words are touched with sorrow When the music plays And when the music plays I hear the sound I had to follow Once upon a time Once upon a time Once when you were mine I remember skies Mirrored in your eyes I wonder where you are I wonder if you think about me Once upon a time In your wildest dreams In your wildest dreams In your wildest dreams Jareth finished, and just then noticed Sarah staring at him from a dark corner.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, only to have her disappear. Sarah woke up to see the dawn light shine through her window. She looked at the clock.  
"Oh, no! I'm late!" She said, hurriedly getting dresed and rushing downstairs. Breakfast was a fleeting dream to her. She rushed out the door to see the bus coming down the road. That was close.  
#  
A/N: I have about two more chapters planned for this story, maybe there. Maybe I should put this under humor? tell me, please.  
Replies:  
MorganLeFay99- Thanks. Have you heard this one? It's by Moody Blues.  
wings- I plan to use these kind of songs because they were from the time period Sarah was in. Rosakara13- Thanks. 


	4. The Reason

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this is not the same type of songs I've been using, but the idea wouldn't leave me. There will be at least two chapters after this. Therefore, without further ado, I present to you:

Chapter 4: The Reason

Jareth paced around the throne room angrily. If Sarah had seen him sing to her this time, which was embarrassing enough, then she could have seen after she had left him. Oh, that was embarrassing.

$Flashback$

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Jareth got up from his throne and started putting choreography to his song.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Soon, the goblins joined in, though they were wisely silent. They danced instead.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _

Jareth watched Sarah for a while before walking to his study and becoming immersed in legal work.

$End Flashback$

Jareth paced for the rest of the day, watching Sarah at school. He knew that the goblins were up to something, but he didn't care. Sarah was more important.

#####

A/N: I had to write that. tell what you think, please? Also, I have a livejournal at In case anyone wants to check it out.

Replies:

wings- thanks. I'll try the italics, tell me if they work or not.

MorganLeFay99- Have you heard this one? I was thinking maybe Sarah and Jareth should actually get together sometime.


	5. She loves You

Chapter 5: She loves you

Jareth finally noticed what the goblins were doing. They were singing. And then he heard the words.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_You think you've lost your love _

_Well, I saw her yesterday-yi-yay _

_It's you she's thinking of _

_And she told me what to say-yi-yay _

_She says she loves you _

_and you know that can't be bad _

_Yes, she loves you _

_and you know you should be glad _

_She said you hurt her so _

_She almost lost her mind _

_And now she says she knows _

_You're not the hurting kind _

_She says she loves you _

_and you know that can't be bad _

_Yes, she loves you _

_and you know you should be glad _

_Oo, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And with a love like that _

_You know you should be glad _

_You know it's up to you _

_I think it's only fair _

_Pride can hurt you too _

_Apologize to her _

_Because she loves you _

_and you know that can't be bad _

_Yes, she loves you _

_and you know you should be glad _

And when Jareth finally stopped listening. He placed a whole bunch of goblins in the bog. Then he flew to Sarah's room in owl form, the last words of the song echoing in his mind.

_Oo, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And with a love like that _

_You know you should be glad _

_And with a love like that _

_you know you should be glad _


	6. Addicted

Addicted

Jareth flew to the tree outside of Sarah's window where he perched. Then he went back to his fae form. Sarah was just getting home from a party at her friend's house.

Sarah got ready to take a shower, grabbing her robe and rushing over to the bathroom.

Jareth saw and started singing a song of longing and sorrow.

_I heard you're doing ok _

_But I want you to know _

_I'm addic _

_I'm addicted to you _

_I can't pretend I don't care _

_When you don't think about me _

_Do you think I deserve this? _

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway _

_I'm trying to forget that _

_I'm addicted to you _

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Now it's over _

_Can't forget what you said _

_And I never wanna do this again _

_Heartbreaker x3 _

_Since the day I met you _

_And after all we've been through _

_I'm still addic _

_I'm addicted to you _

_I think you know that it's true _

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you _

_Do you think I deserve this? _

_I tried to make you happy _

_I did all that I could _

_Just to keep you _

_But you left anyway _

_I'm trying to forget that _

_I'm addicted to you _

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Now it's over _

_Can't forget what you said _

_And I never wanna do this again _

_Heartbreaker(x2) _

_How long will I be waiting? _

_Until the end of time _

_I don't know why I'm still waiting _

_I can't make you mine _

_I'm trying to forget that _

_I'm addicted to you _

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you _

_I'm trying to forget that _

_I'm addicted to you _

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Now it's over _

_Can't forget what you said _

_And I never wanna do this again _

_Heartbreaker _

_Heartbreaker _

_I'm addicted to you(x5) _

_HEARTBREAKER!_

Sarah had come in during his song sometime and listened. Jareth had a start as he realized she was looking right at him.

A/N: Evil Cliffie! Don't worry, I'll update soon. And I plan for two more chapters after this. I'm sorry, but I heard some other songs that are just too perfect for the situation.

On a side note, I started a discussion group for Labyrinth. It's basically to get the facts straight, and to promote good!fic. If you want to join, just say so and leave your email address in a review. Or just email me at and I'll send you an invitation.

Replies:

MorganLeFay99- Probably not. It's another Beatles one. This one is fairly modern, so I hope you've heard it before?

Bree Mcgregor- Thanks. Jareth and the Bog. That would make a nice story.

Wings- The song is sung by the Beatles. Thanks.


	7. Step By Step

Step By Step

_She seems a million miles away_

_When she walks by you don't know what to say_

_You gonna make a move, you better make it now_

_Don't be afraid, cause love will show you how_

_You take that first step_

_Ask her out and treat her like a lady_

_Second step_

_Tell her she's the one you're dreaming of_

_Third step_

_Take her in your arms and never let her go_

_Don't you know step by step_

_Step by step_

_You'll win her love_

Sarah threw open the window and stared.

"Are you going to come in or sit out there all night?" Sarah finally asked.

Jareth nimbly leaped into her room and sat on the window sill.

_She looks too beautiful to touch_

_But your heart keeps talking to you now_

_Don't give up_

_You think you see something in her eye_

_But you will never know until you try_

_But you gotta take that first step_

_Ask her out and treat her like a lady_

_Second step_

_Tell her she's the one you're dreaming of_

_Third step_

_Take her in your arms and never let her go_

_Don't you know that step by step_

_Step by step_

_You'll win her love_

"Sarah, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Jareth asked after an awkward silence. Sarah couldn't have been more surprised if he had grown another head.

"Why would you want that?" Sarah blurted out.

"The real question is why wouldn't I want it? You're beautiful, talented, smart and you believe in magic, which is more than most girls these days." Jareth explained.

Sarah agreed, on the one condition that they go somewhere normal, like a movie;. And no magic.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Wow. Amazingly, that was the best date I've ever had," Sarah admitted as they walked out of the movie theater together.

Jareth bowed. "I do try, My Lady." Jareth had treated her this way all evening.

"There's a carnival Saturday. Are you going?" Sarah asked as they reached her porch.

"Only if I go with you," Jareth answered, kissing her on the cheek and disappearing from her porch.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_**Two Years Later. . . . **_

"Sarah, I have come to like you a lot. Even to the point where I think, no, I know I love you," Jareth confessed as he walked Sarah home one night.

_Second step . . ._

_Third step . . ._

_Don't you know step by step_

_Step by step_

_First step_

_Ask her out and treat her like a lady_

_Second step_

_Tell her she's the one you're dreaming of_

_Third step_

_Take her in your arms and never let her go_

_Don't you know that step by step_

_Step by step_

_You'll win her love_

_Second step . . ._

_Third step . . ._

_don't you know step by step_

_Step by step_

_First step_

_Ask her out and treat her like a lady_

_Second step_

_Tell her she's the one you're dreaming of_

_Third step_

_Take her in your arms and never let her go_

_Don't you know that step by step_

_Step by step_

_You'll win her love_

A/N: Yes, another cliffie. But do you see the plot now? By the way, one more chapter left, and at the end, I'll put in the names of all the songs and singers of them that I used in the story.

Replies:

Wings- Soon. I swear to you, soon they will french. As in, next chapter. Soon.

Moonjava- Thanks for the constructive critisism. That's what I consider that, not a flame. But just so you know, I will take a look at former chapter and the formats, and hopefully change them so they look better. This is just plotless dribble, so if there's no plot, that's probably why. You really do not have to keep reading. I will just feel better if you do.

MorganLeFay99- Good. I heard this one on the radio, but I can't remember a tune, so I just made one up.

Jade Limill


	8. We Can Work It Out

We can Work It Out

"Jareth, I love you, too. I always have. i was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me!" Sarah exclaimed as she kissed him. Jareth kissed back, and the church bells called midnight as the Fourth of July fireworks went off around them.

"But Jareth, how are we going to do this? You live in the Underground and I live up here. Where are we going to go?" Sarah sobered up.

"You could live in the Underground, or I could give up my kingship to someone else and live up here," Jareth suggested.

"You would do that for me?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"For you, anything."

"Then I'll live in the Underground with you. But first we have to tell my parents." Sarah replied.

"_Try to see it my way _

_Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on _

_While you see it your way _

_Run the risk of knowing that or love may soon be gone _

_We can work it out _

_We can work it out _

_Think of what you're saying _

_You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right _

_Think of what I'm saying _

_We can work it out and get it straight or say good night _

_We can work it out _

_We can work it out _

_Life is very short and there's no time _

_for fussing and fighting, my friend _

_I have always thought that it's a crime _

_So I will ask you once again _

_Try to see it my way _

_Only time will tell of I am right or I am wrong _

_While you see it your _

_There's a chance we might fall apart before too long _

_We can work it out _

_We can work it out _

_Life is very short and there's no time _

_for fussing and fighting, my friend _

_I have always thought that it's a crime _

_So I will ask you once again _

_Think of what you're saying _

_You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right _

_Think of what I'm saying _

_We can work it out and get it straight or say good night _

_We can work it out _

_We can work it out." _

Jareth finished his song as they reached Sarah's house. The couple went in to talk to the parents about the upcoming marriage, for there was sure to be one.

**A/N: This is the End. There will be no more. Goodbye. Find other fic to read. Oh, you want me to reply to each review and list the songs I used? Okay. There's a little time for that. But then you really have to go.**

**Replies:**


	9. Soundtrack

**Okay, here's the list of soundtracks for the whole storiy, in the order that I used them in.**

1. From Me To You --Beatles

2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot-- Pat Benetar

3. Wildest Dreams-- Moody Blues

4.The Reason-- Hoobastank

5. She Loves You-- Beatles

6. Addicted--_ I forgot_

7. Step By Step-- _Can't remember_

8. We can Work It Out-- Beatles

**I'm sorry that I can't give you some of the singer's names, but I can't remember them. Now you have to go. Read some of my other stories. I mean it. Shoo!**


End file.
